Push
by StarChild1
Summary: SONGFIC! SeiferQuistis pairing. Quistis gets up and has to get ready for her day, but Seifer doesn't want her to go! comment please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Seifer nor Quistis. I do not own "Push" By Sarah McLachlan

Words inside the ~*~jkhsdfh~*~ are the song lyrics...enjoy and don't forget to review!

Slowly pulling herself out of bed, Quistis walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a clean bra and white tank top. Pulling the tank top over her milky skin she heard a deep sigh from behind her. "Someone's finally awake." Quistis laughed to herself as she turned around.

"Shut up..." The man yawned sleepily. "What time is it?"

Quistis walked over to her bed and crawled over to the blonde hair man. "Too early for us." She whispered snuggling up to him. He raised his eyebrow. "Around 7 in the morning." The man wrapped his strong arms around her, closing the space between them. Quistis ran a free hand over the scar across his face.

"So is there a reason you are up this early?" He grabbed her hand and held it to his bare chest.

"Seifer..." She whined. "You know I have a class to teach at eight." She squirmed jokingly. She rolled over so her back as against his bare chest.

"Cancel it Quisty..." He whispered into her ear. "We hardly get chances to be with each other...please..."

"I can't, you know that Seifer." Quistis leaned into his chest putting her ear next to his heart beat. "I wish I could stay here forever."

Wrapping his arms around her he leaned his head so his lips were right at her ear. He kissed her lightly taking in a deep breath. A soft tone came out of his lips to her ear making her melt.

~*~Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land~*~

Quistis laughed a little, but let him continue to sing to her.

~*~You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe~*~

"I believe in you." Quistis said leaning into his touch as he moved his hand up her side. She rolled over so she was now facing him. Licking her lips she sang back to him.

~*~I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it   
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
You wont stoop down to battle but you never turn to go~*~

Seifer smiled at the sound of her sweet voice, but didn't interrupt her.

~*~You're love is just the anecdote when nothing else can cure me  
There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise Id drown  
But you pick me up & brush me off and tell me I'm OK   
sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day~*~  


"You have a beautiful voice, Quisty." Seifer said. "I don't know why I never noticed before."

"Because you always slept during my classes Seifer." Quistis laughed as she kissed him on the lips only to pull away from him. Quistis quickly pulled on her skirt. Dawning the rest of her uniform she grabbed her notebooks and turned around to Seifer. "I love you." She quickly turned away and walked out the door.

Seifer rolled over on his back and smiled. "And I love you...Quistis Trepe." The words tumbled from his lips without him realizing it. He smirked at himself. "So, this is what it feels like to be loved..."

~*~You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe ~*~

~FIN~

Ok, so this is kind of the squeal to my "She Only Smokes When She Drinks" Hope you guys enjoyed...

BTW: If you haven't read "Won't Think Twice" READ IT! And get back to me about a squeal to that one. Cuz I think I might, but I'm still not sure. SO PLEASE DO THAT FOR ME!


End file.
